spelunkyxblafandomcom-20200215-history
Traps
This page lists all the traps in the game as ordered by the in game Journal. If you kill yourself on it, it's here! Hazards Entry 1 - Spikes These protrusions will leave big holes in anyone unlucky enough to fall on them. If you land on them you will die. Tip - Although the spikes will instantly kill you if you land on them from above, you can actually safely walk horizontally across them without any issue. This is useful if a valuable item falls onto the spikes as you can retrieve it as long as there is a safe walkway to either side of the spikes. Entry 2 - Arrow Trap A basic trap. It fires an arrow when something moves in front of it. Throw an item or vermin in front of it to trigger the trap safely. Carried damsels or rats also act as a human shield. Entry 3 - Powder Box It's filled with black powder. Handle with care! Explodes violently when triggered. Triggered by enemies, items, blood drops, corpses, whip strikes and of its own whim. Beware. Entry 4 - Boulder An elaborate trap used to punish thieves. Triggered by picking up an idol within the mines. Can destroy everything it comes into contact with and is prone to angering Kali and Shop Keepers Entry 5 - Tiki Trap Sharp spikes on either side skewer anything that gets too close. Triggering the spikes by jumping in front of them allows for enough time to clamber on top of the trap unscathed. Triggered by corpses, enemies and the tiny frogs. Entry 6 - Acid Caustic stomach acid that slowly burns away the flesh. Beware of bubbles! You can survive in acid for a brief duration, enough to grab an item and get out. Releases bubbles identical to those of the snail. Entry 7 - Spring An alien contraption that's used for transportation and entertainment. Dropping an item such as a shotgun on a spring will result in a cycle where it will damage you and will be irretrievable unless the spring is destroyed. Entry 8 - Mine A proximity-triggered explosive device. Disarm it quickly! Grabbing the mine the same as you would a rock or similar item allows you to pick it up without setting it off even if it has started beeping. Beware that running past two mines right next to each other, can cause the first to send the other one flying away from its position (allowing the 2nd one to blow up in the unfortunate player's face). Entry 9 - Turret It's part of the standard spaceship defense system. Attacking a turret will dislodge it from the ceiling and allow it to be picked up, while picked up it will occasionally fire without any user input. Entry 10 - Forcefield A powerful laser barrier that can even deflect plasma blasts. Will reflect anything that hits it back towards the direction it came from. Destroying either the top or bottom set of the pair of generators will cause the beams to travel until they hit another surface. Entry 11 - Crush Trap This heavy stone block is imbued with the spirit of the pharaoh's palace guard. Can crush anything it comes into contact with, this includes Mummies, Anubis and the Scepter. Entry 12 - Ceiling Trap When the ceiling starts dropping, you'd better get hopping.. Lowers should you pick up the golden idol on a temple level. Destroying the floor below one will cause it to lower until it hits another surface. Entry 13 - Spike Ball A deadly ball and chain that swings with infernal determination. Can damage shopkeepers and other enemies as well as the player. Entry 14 - Lava Molten rock that flows deep underground. The heat can melt almost anything! Can be drained by destroying blocks around the lava pool much like water. Spawns Magma Men. Can be safely entered if you are in possession of Vlad's Amulet